Might as well have fun with it
by El-Queso
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. OC. Reid Taylor is on Pandora, when he'd relly rather be somewhere else. So he might as well have fun with it.


A/N: OC Avatar fic. Hoorah

Reid Taylor gasped and opened his eye. He was in a small pod with a bed-like structure and bands and wires too hold him down. He reached up and felt his long hair. "_Dang, guess that's what 6 years will do to you," _He though bitterly. He just glared at the top of the pod with his one eye. For all he knew, it could have all gone wrong and it could be only the first few months. This theory was denounced as he felt something click. He felt himself rise in the almost-zero gravity. A man in a disease mask literally flew over. "We're here, sleepyhead!" he said in an overly-bright voice that made Reid's ears ring. _Yeah, 'cuz I definitely couldn't see that" _He thought. He remembered what they had told him 6 years ago, when this spaceship took off, and he floated over to the cabinet with the label "R. Taylor".

"On my mark!" The drill sergeant shouted. "Go, go go!" Reid stood up and straightened his eye-patch. He raised his eyebrow at the man struggling too get his limp feet on a wheelchair. His almost non-existent morals told him he should help, but he shrugged them off. His one rule for himself: "Don't care about anyone but yourself."He Gripped his pack and followed the rest of the men down the ramp to Hell's gate.

"My Job here is to keep you safe." Reid rolled his eye. He already held a respect for the man, but these safety speeches were always the same. Any moment he was about to say that they were going to die. "I will not succeed. Not with all of you." Yup, there it is. Quartrich turned around. "Everything out there beyond that fence that runs, crawls and squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for juju-bies." Reid rolled his eye and decided he was pretty much safe in the whole eye department.

His probably tasted bitter anyway.

He looked around to see mister Wheel chair wheel out the door as the debriefing ended, and followed. He watched him and a tall nerdy guy go into a room that contained blue things. Reid already knew for a fact that was the Avatar room, the giant, unconscious beings that mimicked the natives that humans such as himself could connect to and bring too life because their nerves could link our something, and he followed. He ignored a hearty "Hi!" from a scientist. He didn't need to look at the label to know the one four to the left was his. He Glared at it, before giving a mediocre shrug. It looked like him, long face, broad cheeks, it was just missing the 5 claw like marks that ran across his face. "_It least it has both eyes_ _and a nose._" He mused.

R. Taylor Key Card Room 1111

_Roommates: T. Sully, _

Reid slid the card in the lock at his door, and it clicked opened and a green light cam on above the door. A new hotel-type scent wafted in, but Chase took no notice. He could not smell, with the absents of a nose. Reid stalked in and set his pack down on one of the four twin beds. He sighed and closed his eyes. A small "_click_" made its way to his ears and he listened as voices in a conversation. "When do we get to use them?" "I don't know, 2 days probably." He looked up to see the fragile man in the bright yellow wheelchair and the geek. The tall one with usable legs immediately grinned and extended his arm in greeting. "Hey, you must be Reid!" Reid slowly lifted an arm and tried to ignore the man staring at his eye and nosepatch. "Norm Spellman, happy to meet you." "Reid" He grunted before dropping his hand and turning to the other one. "And you are…." "Jake Sully" Jake sully said, extending a hand. Reid frowned in confusion. _"Must have been a goof up with the letter…." _Norm grabbed his keycard from where he set it down and said over his shoulder: "C'mon, we better go meet Doctor Augustine,"

Reid walked next Jake, who, despite being in a wheelchair, could easily keep up. Reid was getting tired of Norms' "I hear she did this," and "I here she can do" And by the look of Jake's face, he was feeling the same. They both sighed in relief as they reached their destination, a lab room filled with capsules that were very similair to the one he had slept in on the way too Pandora. A woman with fading, curly Red hair was in the corner by the center where all the computers. Reid could read numerous "No Smoking" sighns from here, and guessed this was Dr. Augustine, the Woman with the Authority to do everything. "Ah, here you are!" A man with curly hair and a plump, low set body cried. "I've been looking for you three ever since you left the Avatar lab!" Norm leaned over. "That's Max," he said. Reid nodded in understanding. After Reid was practically forced to introduce himself, he and the others were led to Augustine. After Norm finished Kissing up to no end, Reid made no attempt to introduce himself. She looked at Jake. "I don't need you," She said, ignoring his hand-shake offering. "I need your brother, who actually _trained _for this mission!" Jake scoffed, but kept his face calm. "Well, he kinda died recently. I'm sorry, I know it's a big inconvenience." Reid smirked and mentally patted Jake on the back. It took a lot to impress him, and standing up to this lady was quickly becoming one of them. This, however didn't go unnoticed by the lady scientist. "And What's so funny, Mr. Taylor" Reid raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, just the fact that you just got _shown up_," And he stood straighter, his massive muscles showing through his under armor shirt. Norm looked nervously between them. "May I remind you that I have complete control over your job. I'll Dumb it down for you: I'm your boss," The look on her face suggested that she expected him to drop to his knees and plead for forgiveness, but Reid just smiled. "Nope. I'm not a scientist, I'm one of your escorts, which means Mr. Parker is _my _Boss." Jake whistled, Norm twiddled his fingers, and Max did his best to focus on his tablet. Augustine glared at Reid and than at Max. "You see? They're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain!" She stormed past the group, towards the door. "Doctor Augustine!" Called Max in protest. "No, man, this is such _Bull shit_!" She shouted. Reid smirked. "Hissy Fit," He sniggered. Jake laughed and Norm and Max shot him a look. Max then leaned over and whispered. "Be here, 11o'clock sharp." Reid smiled. This was gonna be a long time, but, if he kept this up, a fun one.

A/N: You like? I'm sorry I messed stuff up, And pointing out mistakes is greatly appreciated! R/R, please.


End file.
